Christmas Surprise
by ValkyrieCain98
Summary: Its christmas and the holiday spirit is all around ;


It was Christmas Eve and Valkyrie still hadn't gotten Skulduggery a present. Everyone else had been easy. Tanith a new scarab, Ghastly a new rare type of material and Fletcher a holiday to Australia because he had never been on a plane. But the hardest was Skulduggery. He always got her something meaningful and full of love. Now it was her turn to do the same. She wandered in and out of shops looking at what was on display but nothing stood out. In a list ditch effort she entered a jewellery store. And that's when she knew what to get Skulduggery Pleasant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Christmas. All day Valkyrie had been with her family but was now back home in her uncles mansion. Although she was now twenty and was legally the owner of the house she still saw it as Gordon's home. Valkyrie had desecrated the living room with tinsel and fairy lights and in the corner of the room stood the Christmas tree.

There came a knock at the door and Valkyrie rushed to answer it. On the doorstep stood Tanith, Ghastly, Fletcher and Skulduggery. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They all shouted in unison. Valkyrie laughed and invited them into the living room greeting them all in turn. They all filed into the living room as Valkyrie inserted a disc into the sound system. "The girl from Ipanema" started to play.

"That old song" Skulduggery scoffed but the smile was clear in his voice. In the centre of the coffee table lay a punch bowl of alcohol enhanced punch. Fletcher was already on his seventh cup when presents were being exchanged. Tanith and Valkyrie swapped presents and opened them. Tanith had gotten Valkyrie a long black dress the glittered in all the right places.

"Val oh my god this as awesome!" Tanith screeched.

"And this dress, Tanith you shouldn't have" Valkyrie replied.

"Well go put it on!" Valkyrie rushed to the bathroom and shrugged into the dress. It clung to her figure in all the right places and just brushed her toes. She slipped little black heels on and when she stepped forward there was a train behind the dress. Inwardly Valkyrie chuckled. Tanith must have thought she had nothing to wear to the Sanctuary New Year's Ball. Well she had been right.

She walked back to the living room to find everyone turned toward Skulduggery. Was Tanith crying? "Ehem" Valkyrie coughed to get their attention. The all turned. Skulduggery's jaw fell to the ground. Valkyrie giggled. "Thanks Tanith and don't worry I'll wear it to the New Year Ball."

The present swapping continued and with it Valkyrie received a new car from Ghastly and a voucher to New Look from Fletcher. All that was left was Skulduggery and Valkyrie's swap. Skulduggery sat and watched as Valkyrie opened her present.

It was a key. Valkyrie looked up puzzled. "I thought it was about time you had a key to my house. But it's not for the door. Remember what I told you when you were twelve?"

Valkyrie's eyes brimmed with tears. "Doors are for people with no imagination" she replied. She flung herself into his arms. "Thank you" She whispered. "Now open your present."

With Valkyrie still in his arms, Skulduggery opened the box. Nestled inside was a pocket watch shaped as a door. Inside was an inscription. "Doors are for people with no imagination." And on the back another inscription. "I Love You- Valkyrie."

Skulduggery turned his skull to look at Valkyrie. With her heart beating fast, Valkyrie placed a hand on the skeletons cheek bone. "Valkyrie wha-" He was cut off but Valkyrie crushing her lips to his teeth. It was a strange sensation for both of them but one the enjoyed. Valkyrie broke off the kiss for air.

Valkyrie gasped at what she had just done. "Oh my god Skulduggery I am so sorry-" This time it was he who cut her off but bringing his teeth to her lips.

_**Ok I know it is nowhere near Christmas but I've had this idea for a while. Thank you for the reviews, I love them all! Also I am running out of ideas so if you would like me to write any of your ideas I will. Please review they make me so happy and it lets me know people are reading my stories. REVIEW! ;););););););););)**_


End file.
